1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, it is concerned with a method for fixing a developed photographic light-sensitive material in an acidic harden-fixing solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic developing machine has been developed in which an exposed silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is automatically transported to be developed, fixed, washed and, in some cases, dried (for example, as disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,779 and 3,545,971). Therefore, the entire processing period is shortened somewhat. However, in order to shorten the entire processing period, each processing step must also be shortened. While the developing step has already been shortened, it is technically difficult to shorten the fixing step and the washing step. That is, while the time required for the developing step can be shortened comparatively easily by selecting the composition of the developer (e.g., the amount of the developing agent or the pH of the developer) or by increasing the developing temperature, it is difficult to shorten the time required for the fixing step and the washing step by such means because the rate at which the processings proceed changes little even when the solution composition is selected or the temperature of a processing solution is increased. For example, it has been suggested to increase the fixing rate by changing the fixing agent from sodium thiosulfate to ammonium thiosulfate. In this case too, however, there is a limit to the degree to which the fixing rate can be increased.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for processing a photographic light-sensitive material whereby an increased fixing rate can be attained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for processing a photographic light-sensitive material whereby the entire processing period can be shortened.